Boggart Revelations
by AJ-Wolf-AJ
Summary: A day at Hogwarts is never boring but it's almost dinner and still nothing interesting has happened! But when a mysterious person subbing in for Lupin sees a Boggart things become more interesting then people ever thought possible. Semi-Dark!Harry. abuse
1. AndYouThoughtThisDayWasGoingToBeBoring!

Chapter 1 - And You Thought this Day Was Going to be Boring?!

It was just another Defense against the Dark Arts class but Harry had a strange feeling. Professor Lupin was their teacher but last night was the full moon so they wouldn't be having him today. Ever since the beginning of school they have had a different substitute every time so it was always a mystery of who it would be. So far they had had Snape who was, as usual, a greasy bastard, Arabella Figg who Harry learned was actually a witch about the age of his parents, and Sirius Black in disguise.

As everyone walked through the door to the classroom they all looked up at the teacher's desk to find none other than…

(I'm doing this just to annoy you.)

(It actually too me awhile to figure out who I should make it)

(cuz I was thinking of who would shock you people the most)

(and then I figured it out)

….No one recognized who the person was but Harry found him strangely familiar looking. He had slightly spiked black hair and his eyes were hazel. He looked to be around his lower twenties. He had thee biggest grin on his face

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked at each other in confusion. They all shrugged at the same time before taking their seats. They all sat in the front row. Harry was closest to the door, Ron was next to him, and Hermione was next to Ron. The bell rang as the Gryffindor 5th years found their seats. 

The man looked around the room as he took role call. As usual he stopped when he reached Harry's name. He looked at Harry guiltily. Harry looked back in confusion. He looked to Ron and Hermione hoping they would have an explanation for the substitute's strange behavior. They were looking at him hoping he would know. He gave them a small shrug. The man stood at looked at the class as a whole and grinned. Harry liked this person. He reminded Harry of Remus or Sirius. He was an adult but still a child. He rubbed his hands together in joy.

"I would like to introduce myself as a professor, but alas I am not so you can all just call me Jesse." He seemed to have just a little bit of sarcasm when he appeared to be upset that he wasn't a teacher. Everyone seemed a bit happier at the news that this guy was going to be alright. I mean he's letting them use his first name! Jesse smiled nervously hoping they bought it. The reason he didn't want them to call him Professor was because he didn't want them to know his last name. 

"Well, we were going to practice dueling as your other teachers have been." He sounded like he hated the fact of children having to duel because of the upcoming war. Everyone groaned. They all hated dueling too, even Professor Lupin did. "But, I know your regular teacher very well and he told me he hated for you guys to duel so I thought up a plan." Everyone seemed happy at the fact that they wouldn't have to duel but a little nervous about what they would have to do.

Harry was busy thinking of other things. Jesse knew Remus? No wonder they're sort of alike, they're friends. He wondered how they met though. Jesse looked way to young to be in Remus, Sirius, and his dad's year at school. Suddenly a thought struck Harry. Does Jess know Sirius too? Does he know that Sirius is innocent? Harry decided to find out later from either Remus or Sirius.

"I found something lurking around the broom closet the other day and thought you guys might want to do a bit of a review lesson." He said mysteriously. Most looked confused but Hermione smiled knowingly. Jesse noticed the knowing smile and pointed to her.

"It looks like **_someone_** knows what I'm talking about. What's your name?" He asked her. Hermione told him. "Well then Hermione could you tell me what could **_possibly_** want to be hidden in a dark closet, and could be something you've went over before?" He said. He was hoping at least some more people would figure it out if he gave them hints. Some people gave a quiet 'oh yea' of recognition. 

"I'm guessing it's a boggart." Hermione said confidently. Jesse smiled (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately).

"Right you are. Ten points to Gryffindor." He said proudly. Everyone smile this time except Harry. 'Oh no, people are going to know what happened this summer.' Harry shook himself 'Give me a break. There are a hundred things more frightening then what happened this summer.' He tried to reassure himself. Jesse walked to the back of the room and came back with a box that obviously contained the boggart.

"You all remember how to get rid of a boggart right?" everyone nodded. "OK, who wants to go first?" No one raised their hands, but someone said 'Why don't you go first, Jesse?' Everyone agreed. They were thinking what could this seemingly fearless man be afraid of? Jesse looked a bit apprehensive but finally agreed. He told everyone to stand up and he magically moved their desks to the sides of the classroom. The Gryffindors moved to the sides clearing the space.

Jesse placed the box on the floor close to the back of the room and walked back to the front of his desk. He pointed his wand at it said a few words and the box opened producing the thing Jesse feared the most. Two people emerged from the box. One was sitting on a high backed chair with the hood of his cloak securely around his head making it impossible for anyone to see his face. The other person was kneeling in front of the chair. They were talking too.

"The Potters made me their secret keeper." the man kneeling said. (Man 2)

"That'ss perfect, my little rat friend" The man sitting said (man 1)

"I don't think anyone knows I'm the secret keeper except for three people and soon two of them shall be dead." man 2 said.

"Who'ss the other?" Man 1 seemed a bit annoyed.

"You see, master, they originally chose someone else. A few people still believe that he is the secret keeper." Man 2 spoke.

"That'ss good, Wormtail." Man 1 said.

Jesse was standing there looking completely stunned. All the students were looking back and forth between the boggart men and Jesse except Harry. Harry's attention was settled completely on the man kneeling. Even though it was a Boggart Harry was pissed. The goddamned rat seemed happy about the whole situation. He started to shake with rage. He clenched his teeth and things started to shake and rattle. Wind blew through the classroom even though the windows were closed. A glow surrounded Harry and everyone finally noticed what was happening. 

Harry was having a fit and his magic was going out of control. Hermione and Ron tried to calm him down but he would have none of it. He seemed to be surrounded by some kind of force field that kept people away. Everyone looked amazed that someone could have so much power. Even Jesse too his sorrowful eye away from the Boggart to gape at Harry. 

The force field around Harry began to crackle and sizzle with the pure energy it was made up of. The only thing Harry wanted at this point was to see that rat rolling on the floor in pure agony. Be careful what you wish for. The boggart Voldemort disappeared and all that was left was the rat. Harry took a step forward and everyone backed away from him at least one step. If the rat wasn't already kneeling he would have fallen from the pain he was experiencing. He fell on his side screaming bloody murder. 

Harry wanted everyone to see just who it was that betrayed his parents. Wormtail's hood fell away from his face and everyone gasped except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jesse. Wormtail continued to scream in pain. 

The door to the classroom opened and in walked the Headmaster. He remembered that this class was reviewing the boggart and assumed correctly that the Peter Pettigrew that was currently writhing on the floor in agony was a boggart, but who's? Jesse sensed the headmaster's question and pointed to himself. He mouthed that the boggart was his. Dumbledore nodded. The Headmaster motioned for all the students to leave the classroom. They all gladly left but Hermione and Ron spared one last glance at their friend. Dumbledore then set his sights on Harry.

Dumbledore tried to get his attention by calling his name but nothing seemed to even faze the younger wizard. The boggart, overcome by the amount of power being forced on it, exploded. The rat's screams echoed one last time around the room before being silenced. Harry's force field of magic started to fade. His face contorted in pain and he collapsed as the force field disappeared.


	2. Who Are You?

Mikee - I think I'm good at beginnings. They just sorta come to me you know. Anyway, you'll find out who Jesse is soon. Here's a hint…James is dead. lol. But seriously you were close in guessing. Thanks 4 the review

Starangel2106 - Everything will be revealed sooner or later. Lol. Thanks for the review.

LyssasPen - The new chapter is right here. Lol. I hope you like it as much as the first chapter. Thanks for the review.

Sword Wielder - Firebreath - I like starting my stories with a bang. It makes it fun that way. Lol. I love Jesse. I kno I kno he's my own character and everything and I'm suppose to like him but really after the first chapter I just started to love Jesse to pieces! Lol. He is really mysterious isn't he? Thanks for the review. 

A/N Just remember I'm very mushy so things might get just too cute for any ones liking. Especially the boys…if there are n e reading my stories.

Chapter 2 - WHO ARE YOU?!

Jesse was the first to react. He ran over to Harry and started to check his vital signs. Heartbeat, breathing, etc. was all fine. Jesse felt his head. He took a pretty hard fall to the ground and he could have a concussion. Having found no serious damage done to Harry he gently lifted him up so he could take him to the infirmary. He had one arm under Harry's knees and the other behind the boy back. Harry experienced a 'Magical fuse explosion' if you will. His magical reserves were going to be quite low for awhile. Jesse looked towards Dumbledore accusingly. 

"Why didn't you tell me he knew Sirius was innocent?" Jesse asked. Dumbledore shrugged, apologized, and told the younger man that the thought never struck him to tell Jesse that. Jesse just shrugged and waived off Dumbledore's apology. Jesse and Dumbledore walked out of the classroom only to find the rest of the 5th year Gryffindors crowded around the door. Dumbledore told Jesse to take Harry to the hospital wing while he took care of the rest of the Gryfindors. Jesse gently brought Harry's head to his chest and smoothed down his hair marveling at how much he looked like James. (A/N: Ha! He's not James! In your face. lol.) 

Before Jesse knew it he was at the door to the hospital wing. He pushed the door open and called for Madame Pompfrey. (A/N: I can't spell so don't yell.)

"Jesse Pavel Potter, what in gods name are you yelling about!" Madame Pompfry scolded him as she walked out of the office. Jesse looked around the room for a few seconds afraid someone had heard her.

"Madam Pompfry, I thought everyone told you not to call me that. People will start to wonder you know with the whole last name thing." Jesse said. Madame Pompfry waived it off.

"Who do we have here?" She asked him. "Ah, the other Mr. Potter." Jesse swore she was doing that just to annoy him. Jesse placed Harry on one of the beds.

"Ok fine, but when someone starts to ask questions it's you who are going to give the answers." Jesse sighed in frustration. "Harry had a magical breakdown. He saw a boggart of **_Peter Pettigrew" _**Jesse spit the rat's name. "His magic just got away with him. I think he even put the Cruciatus curse on the boggart." Jesse looked a little scared of Harry at this point. Pompfry checked over Harry and just stated that he needed rest and relaxation and he would be back in classes in a week. She also warned him that Harry would be more prone to disease. 

"Why don't you take him to your rooms? You **_do_** have an extra bedroom." Pompfry told him. Jesse gave her a look that said 'You are crazy right?'

"I would, Madame Pompfry, I really would, but Dumbledore said that he didn't want Harry to know yet." He explained.

"Oh, come on; tell me you didn't se that godforsaken twinkle in his eyes when he said that. He's just asking you to break his own rule." She told him. Jesse smiled before carrying Harry out of the hospital wing. 

Jesse Pavel Potter's Personal Quarters were down the hall from the Gryffindor common room and chance and luck were on Jesse's side because moments before all of the Gryffindor 5th years were just entering through the portrait and would have seen Jesse carrying Harry.

Jesse's rooms were in Gryffindor colors, naturally. When you first open the portrait after saying the password (Brave Lions) you see a large room. It's a living room/kitchen. There's a cozy fireplace to the left with chars and couches situated in front of it. To the right is a small kitchen table and counters including all the essentials of a kitchen: A microwave, an oven, a stove, a sink, and a refrigerator. They were all run by magic of course. Through a door by the kitchen area was Jesse room and connecting bathroom. It was decorated in dark greens and browns. Straight ahead across from the portrait was another door. This door lead to the guest room which, up until now, had not been used. It was decorated in dark greens and blues.

Jesse decided against putting Harry in the guest room for now. He wanted to keep an eye on his young charge. Jesse gently placed Harry on the couch in front of the lit fire and put a pillow behind his head. He walked over to the kitchen area so he could start to make something for dinner.

"You're a Potter?" Jesse jumped at the noise and dropped the plate he had been holding. It seems as though Harry had been awake the whole time. 

"You were awake the whole time? You had me worried sick!" Jesse yelled in frustration. He turned to clean up the mess and didn't see Harry flinch. 

"I'm sorry but I wasn't exactly awake. I could hear everything but I couldn't respond." Harry tried to explain. 

"It's alright, Harry. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just a little stressed out right now." Jesse looked over at Harry who was peeking his head over the couch. He walked over and sat on the couch. He figured Harry deserved an explanation. 

"So we're related, right?" Harry asked him cautiously. Jesse looked over at Harry and sighed. He just nodded. "Umm…how… are we related?" Harry asked him.

"I'm your Uncle. I'm your Father's brother." Jesse told him. Harry just nodded, stunned.

"Wow, I have an Uncle." Harry stated. Jesse laughed and Harry realized how stupid he must sound. 

"Don't you live with your aunt and uncle?" Jesse asked. Harry shivered in disgust.

"I don't like to think of them as being related to me." Harry told him. After what had happened over the summer Harry thought even less of them. Jesse laughed remembering that he had met them a few times.

"I'm sure they love you **_way_** deep down." Jesse told Harry. Harry was trying not to laugh.

"Ok yeah sure, Come over there one day and I'll show you my old…**_room_**." Harry was referring to the cupboard under the stairs that served as his bedroom for ten years of his life. Jesse looked confused but just waived it off.

"Well, if I have anything to say about it, and if you want to, you don't have to go back." Jesse said nervously hoping that Harry would want to live with him instead of muggles.

"Can I ask you something first?" Harry asked him. Jesse just nodded. "Why didn't you take me in before? I could have lived with you this whole time instead of them." Harry seemed a bit perturbed. 

"Harry, I'm really sorry. Dumbledore wouldn't let me. He wanted you to grow up as a muggle so you couldn't live with me." seeing the hateful look on Harry's face, most likely directed towards Dumbledore, he also said "I don't think the ministry would have allowed it either." Harry looked at him questioningly "I had to much of a criminal record." Harry looked stunned "Just small things. Theft, destruction of public and private property, disturbing the peace,, and things like that." Jesse explained. "I'm really sorry"

"I understand." Harry said "I'm sorry for getting so testy. The thought just struck me you know. Then I thought back on how my life could have been better." Harry said with his head down finding the couch very interesting. 

"Hey, It's alright. But remember you're only fifteen you have at least three years left to hang out with your **_cool_** Uncle." Jesse said trying to cheer Harry up. Harry laughed a bit before trying to stifle a huge yawn. 

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You had a magical breakdown and you need rest." Jesse said sternly. Harry started to fall asleep on the couch. Jesse laughed slightly. "Oh no you don't. I'm getting you into bed. Come on." Harry wouldn't budge. 

"I'm sorry. I'm too tired." Harry apologized. Jesse said 'It's ok' and picked a half asleep Harry up off the couch. Jesse picked him up differently this time. He wrapped both arms around his back and brought him to his chest. He smiled when Harry snuggled up to him and laid his head on his shoulder. But frowned again when he noticed how light Harry really was. When he was carrying him before he couldn't feel all of Harry's body but now he could almost feel all of Harry's ribs poking through his clothes. Now that Jesse thought about it Harry looked more like he was ten rather than fifteen. Jesse brought Harry to the blue and green room and tucked him in after taking off his glasses and shoes. 

"Thank you." was the last thing Harry said before falling completely asleep. Jesse smiled. He walked out of the room smiling but it disappeared when he noticed a certain pissed off Headmaster sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. 

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Jesse laughed nervously. Oh, yes, Dumbledore was mad. 

"I was informed by a certain medi-witch that you had taken a certain 5th year Gryffindor to your rooms." Dumbledore's eyes were as cold as icicles. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't tell him until Christmas break." Dumbledore Jesse suddenly changed from nervous student to protective family member.

"We didn't agree on anything, Dumbledore! I told you I wanted him to know from the beginning! But no you know just what everyone needs don't you?! It's bad enough the ministry didn't let Remus be his legal guardian and now you have to make him wait almost a whole 'nother month for a suitable gaurdian?!" Now Jesse was mad. He was enraged. 'How could he do this?!'

"The Dursleys are suitable guardians." Dumbledore responded calmly. From Harry's actions earlier Jesse very much doubted that. 

"Suitable guardians my ass! From what I've heard I very much doubt they even care about him, not to mention love him! It's outrageous that a person of your exceptional IQ can't see this, can't see him! Have you even looked at him lately?! It's an amazing feat that people don't call him stick boy! Do you even know how much he weighs?! I doubt they even feed him from the looks of it!" Jesse was done with his rantings and was now seriously embarrassed. Dumbledore looked at him from above his half moon glasses. It looked as though the ice in his eyes had melted and they were twinkling once again.

"I'm sorry, sir." Jesse said looking at the floor. Dumbledore just smiled and waived it off.

"I don't think it's me you need to apologize to." Dumbledore told him. Jesse looked confused until the headmaster pointed to the guest bedroom doorway where a yawning Harry was standing. 

"Oh god was I yelling that loud? I'm sorry, Harry." Jesse said before collapsing onto the couch. 

"It's ok. I wasn't all that tired anyway." Harry told him. Jesse smirked at his nephew.

"Tell that to your twin. You know the one I had to carry to the bedroom." Jesse joked. Harry blushed and sat in one of the chairs covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Dumbledore chuckled. Jesse was seriously confused with Dumbledore's change in personality.

"Were you really that mad, sir because after I started yelling you seemed to be all jolly again?" Jesse asked confused. Dumbledore just smiled before answering.

"You where your emotions on your sleeve when you yell, do you know that?" Dumbledore asked. Jesse just looked at him confused. Harry was confused too.

"My goodness you didn't see it? Either of you?" Dumbledore asked in mock stun. They both just shook their heads. Dumbledore stood up from the chair.

"It's something most people know as Parental Protection Mode. When faced with the fact that I didn't want Harry to know who you were it just kicked in. You'll get use to it." He said before leaving the room. The two Potters smiled.


	3. You Were Expecting A Fast Recovery?

A/N-Hello again everyone! I'm really enjoying writing this story. I hope you guys like it. If it gets too cheesy or something just tell me. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVEIWERS!!! And Here's The New Chapter…finally.

Chapter 3 - You Just Had a Magical Breakdown You Were Expecting a Fast Recovery?!

Harry stood from his place on the couch and sat next to his uncle. He was now wearing his glasses but his shoes were still in the other room. 

"So, are you really not tired or were you just saying that to make me feel better about waking you up?" Jesse asked him. Harry smiled.

"You'll never know, now will you?" Harry replied. Jesse laughed. Harry laughed a bit too before coughing a few times. Jesse looked worried.

"You alright? You aren't coming down with something are you?" He asked his nephew. Harry shook his head and responded that he was fine. Jesse just shrugged to himself and asked if Harry was hungry. Harry shrugged.

"Sort of." He said. Jesse stood and walked to the kitchen part. Harry followed him. Jesse looked through the fridge and cabinets for something to cook. After closing the door of the fridge Harry looked in it also and noticed almost no food whatsoever. However he did locate some eggs and frozen bacon. Breakfast foods. Harry took them out and went in search for a few pans and utensils. Harry turned on the stove and began to cook while Jesse was still searching around for something to eat. Jesse finally turned around and noticed that Harry was cooking.

"Harry." Jesse groaned. "I was going to cook." he whined like a little kid. "Now sit before I make you." Jesse said with mock stern. Harry actually looked frightened for a moment, which confused Jesse, before he understood that his uncle was only joking. Harry stepped aside and allowed Jesse to cook. Harry sat in one of the two chairs at the small table. He smiled as he watched Jesse cook. It was good to know that someone actually cared enough to make food for him. 

"Here you go." Jesse said as he piled eggs and bacon onto Harry's plate leaving much less for himself. Harry looked at him confused. Jesse saw his face.

"Something wrong?" Jesse asked him. Harry opened his mouth to say something but just shook his head. Jesse smiled and started on his meager meal while Harry still stared in confusion. 'He looks hungry. Why did he give me most of the food?' Harry thought to himself. He just shrugged to himself and began eating. 

When both Harry and Jesse were finished eating they took their plates to the sink. Harry was about to place his plate in the sink when he sneezed loudly and terribly three times. He sneezed so hard that the plate went flying out of his hands and onto the ground, shattering. Harry and Jesse just stood there for a few seconds trying to get their heart rates back to normal when all of a sudden Harry fell to the floor and started picking up the pieces.

"I'm really sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to drop it. I'll pay for it and clean up the pieces too. I'm so sorry." Harry was so worried about cleaning up the shattered plate that he didn't even notice when some shards cut his hands. Jesse stunned by Harry's behavior stood there for a few seconds watching him before he tried to stop Harry. 

"Harry, it's ok. It's only a plate" Obviously words weren't working because Harry didn't even seam to notice Jesse was talking at all. Jesse grabbed Harry from under his arms and literally picked him up off the floor. Jesse spun him around and noticed that Harry was close to tears but also that he still had the plate shard firmly clasped in his hands. Jesse took out his wand, said a spell and the plate shards disappeared, except the ones imbedded in Harry's hands of course. Jesse sighed. He dragged Harry over to the couch and sat him down. 

Jesse kneeled down in front of him with a pair of conjured tweezers and began taking out the glass piece by piece. Harry watched with clouded eyes as Jesse gently took each individual piece of glass out of his hands and put it safely in the change bowl on the coffee table. Because Jesse was horribly awful at healing charms he told Harry to sit tight while he went to get some antibacterial ointment and bandages. While Jesse was off looking for the obviously missing items Harry had time to think about things such as…Why wasn't Jesse mad at him for breaking the plate?, What was with him giving Harry more food?, and why was he being so nice?. Harry definitely wasn't complaining, he was just curious. Even if Jesse was being nice Harry was still worried that he'd be mad at him later when he was no longer injured. These revelations made him more upset which caused the tears in his eyes to overflow. When Jesse returned he set straight to cleaning and bandaging Harry's hands and failed to notice Harry crying. When Jesse finished bandaging Harry's hands he looked up.

"I'm sorry." Harry said again. 

"Are you still going on about that plate?" Jesse asked him, just a bit stunned. "Relax, just as you said, it was an accident." Harry didn't seem to be listening. "Come on, stand up." Jesse dragged Harry from the couch and brought him back over to the kitchen area. "What do you see?" Jesse asked him. Harry looked at him, confused. "Does it look there's anything wrong or misplaced?" Jesse continued. Harry just shook his head. "Then what are you worried about?" Jesse asked him. Harry took that moment to suddenly remember what he was worried about and stepped back from his uncle. 

"Harry…what…?" Jesse was confused. What was he doing? Jesse took a step towards Harry but Harry took a step back.

"Your mad at me for breaking the plate. I'm really sorry," Harry got so chocked up that he couldn't talk anymore. Jesse walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him. He thought he knew what this was about.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Jesse asked him. Harry mumbled something about yelling and being hit. Jesse made Harry look at him.

"Harry, listen. Never, no matter what you do, no matter what you break, no matter what kind of trouble you get into, no matter what kind of grades you get, I will never, Never, Never, Never, hit you. Do you believe me?" Harry looked at Jesse and found only trust in the face of his Uncle. He just nodded. 

"Alright, good. Now, come on you look tired." Jesse said and led Harry to the guest room again. Before Harry could climb into bed Jesse found him a pair of pajamas so he could be comfortable. Harry got into the soft bed and was about to pull the covers up to him when someone did it for him. Jesse started to tuck him in.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He had only been tucked in a few times in his life by Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pompfry but that was it. Jesse gave him a weird look.

"I'm tucking you in. What does it look like?" He told him jokingly. Harry just watched Jesse as he walked around his bed making sure he was snug.

"No one's ever really tucked me in before, 'cept for my friends mom and Mdm Pompfry." Harry told him. Jesse looked at him confused.

"Not even your aunt, when you were younger?" Jesse asked him. Harry shook his head. Jesse just smiled sadly at him before promising himself that he would make up for all those times he wasn't tucked in. His thought were interrupted by Harry going into a coughing fit. 

"Hey, you alright?" Jesse said. He walked up to Harry and made him sit up to help his breathing. When Harry finally stopped coughing he was breathing very heavily and his breathing was harsh. Jesse reached up to brush some hair out of Harry's face, as he waited for his breathing to return to normal, and accidentally brushed his forehead.

"My god, Harry, your burning up!" Jesse exclaimed and laid his hand flat on Harry's forehead. "I'll get you some potions." Jesse said. He looked worried. Harry was about to tell him not to worry and to just leave it alone but it came out different.

"Thank you, Uncle Jesse." Jesse just smiled and left the room to get the potions. Harry on the other hand shook himself out of his reverie.


End file.
